Le bucheron de Fontainebleau
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Comment une simple balade d'apparence anodine peut-elle tourner au cauchemar?


Bonjour ! Voici un petit OS, écrit initialement pour un projet de français. Je l'ai un peu arrangé à la sauce One piece, mais un mon avis ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, gomen. Les perso seront donc surement un peu OOC. C'est un UA, à Fontainebleau.

Centric : Nami

Genre : Angst/Supernatural

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

Cela faisait une heure que mes amis et moi marchions dans la splendide forêt de Fontainebleau. Nous étions arrivés le matin même en autocar avec une bande de touristes bruyants. Cela ne nous dérangeait pas trop, étant donné que notre potentiel à faire du bruit était lui aussi plutôt conséquent.

Le soleil resplendissant nous réchauffait agréablement pendant que nous foulions les chemins sablonneux de la Route du Coq de nos chaussures. Nous nous étions tous munis d'une casquette pour nous en protéger ainsi que d'un sac contenant un repas, dans l'optique de passer la journée sur place (et surtout, connaissant Luffy, il nous faudrait de quoi le sustenter sans quoi toute la forêt saurait que nous étions là).

Les insectes bourdonnaient dans les fougères et, de temps en temps, une ombre fugitive (sûrement un écureuil) filait entre les fougères. Nous bavardions gaiement, faisant fuir les quelques animaux qui n'avaient pas encore décampé devant notre tintamarre. Luffy nous racontait ses débilitées habituelles, arborant une moue de parfait idiot pendant que nous éclations de rire. Vivi lançait des remarques espiègles qui me faisaient redoubler d'hilarité. Je m'accrochais à l'épaule de Robin, essayant vainement de me calmer, tandis qu'elle souriait doucement. Pendant que nous nous calmions enfin, essuyant nos larmes, j'aperçus un reflet métallique dans un buisson. Les gens ne respectent vraiment rien… Une fois totalement calmés, même si de grands sourires persistaient, nous reprîmes notre marche, essayant de trouver un coin sympa pour manger.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à un embranchement. Robin proposa d'aller à droite, nous expliquant que nous arriverions sur une petite colline boisée très agréable. Nous entamâmes donc la pente douce, tout en continuant de jacasser. La route du mont Fessas était plutôt agréable à pratiquer et nous nous amusâmes comme des gamins à sauter (à part Robin, plus calme) de pierre en pierre. A un moment, je faillis tomber de mon estrade de granit à cause d'un bruit sourd qui me fit sursauter. Ce fut Vivi qui me rattrapa in extremist, me sauvant d'un gros bleu. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'éleva en même temps dans le ciel, aussi surpris que moi. Robin nous rassura en avançant l'hypothèse d'un bûcheron, étant donné que nous avions dépassé pas mal de troncs coupés dans la matinée. Puis, Luffy nous interpella, arrivé en haut de la montée. Avec ses grandes jambes (limite élastiques), le seul garçon de la bande n'avait pas eu trop de mal pour nous distancer. Ce fut donc lui qui nous dégota un joli promontoire rocheux qui nous offrait une protection au soleil brûlant.

Il était presque midi, nous décidâmes donc d'un commun accord de nous arrêter là pour ripailler tranquillement. Pendant que nous déballions nos supers sandwiches chauffés à cause du cagnard et que Luffy criait de joie devant cette nourriture tant attendue, les nuages s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel, jetant une chape de brume sur la forêt. Quand nous nous en rendîmes compte, la pluie commençait à tomber, nous obstruant la vue. Vivi et moi soupirâmes bruyamment tandis que Luffy continuait de s'empiffrer. D'un naturel optimiste, Robin se contenta de faire remarquer qu'il suffira de trouver une nouvelle activité que la marche (tant haïe par Vivi et moi, précisa-t-elle, avec humour). Nous mangeâmes donc calmement (aussi calmement que Luffy nous le permettait, bien entendu) notre excitation passablement douchée par la pluie diluvienne qui faisait rage. Ce fut Robin qui décida de rompre le silence qui s'installait. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention puis, l'ayant obtenu, sortit une petite lampe torche de son sac. Nous la regardâmes, complétement éberluées, quand elle braqua le faisceau lumineux sous son menton.

- Il était une fois...

-Ouais, Robin ! Une histoire, sugoi !

-Tais-toi Luffy !

#Boum #

Nous nous tûmes, (même Luffy, que je venais d'assommer) attendant le récit de notre amie.

_« Il était une fois, par une sombre journée d'octobre, un jeune bûcheron qui s'en allait couper son bois…. Il était grand et fort, le travail ne le dérangeait pas. Aucun arbre ne lui résistait, après tout, n'était-il pas le plus imposant de ses compagnons ? Ce fut donc confiant, sa hache négligemment posée sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait rien qu'il partit faire son œuvre dans les bois. Il coupa toute la journée, inlassablement, délogeant pies et écureuils de leurs abris. Il coupa tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas la nuit l'envelopper sournoisement de son manteau de ténèbres. _

_Quand il s'en rendit compte, il n'y voyait goutte, le laissant comme un aveugle dans un endroit inconnu. Et pourtant, Dieu qu'il la connaissait cette belle forêt de Fontainebleau ! Car oui, ce bûcheron vivait avec ces compagnons à l'orée de la forêt où nous nous trouvons en cet instant même. Il chercha longtemps, longtemps comment sortir de ces bois ! Il chercha si longtemps qu'il en eu mal aux pieds, mal au visage de s'être écorché aux buissons et aux branches basses. Et si longtemps encore qu'il s'effondra, épuisé contre un chêne, le sommeil l'arrachant au réel avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. _

_Mais se serait-il laissé aller à ses doux rêves, n'aurait-il ne serait-ce que baisser les paupières s'il avait su? Oh si seulement il avait su… Il ne se serait pas endormi ! Il aurait continué, quitte à mourir de fatigue ! Quitte à tomber d'un des nombreux surplombs de pierres et de se briser le cou ! Parce que, quand il se réveilla, le pauvre homme ne put que réaliser l'étendue de son malheur. Car quand ce brave bucheron ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà trop tard… Il était déjà comme eux… Eux qui la nuit surprennent les voyageurs inconscients, les perdent sciemment dans leur forêt jusqu'à que ces pauvres gens n'en puissent plus et qu'ils s'endorment malgré la menace, malgré leur présence ! Et là, juste à ce moment-là, ces petits-êtres faits d'air et de sable, de branches et de cailloux, ces petits-êtres là leur arrachent leurs âmes…_

_Mais que sommes-nous sans notre âme ? Nous sommes comme eux… Nous sommes des monstres… Et notre malchanceux bûcheron, sans qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que se débattre !, se fit prendre son âme dans son maudit sommeil. Mais même cela il ne put le ressentir. Car comment ressentir sans âme ? Il était maintenant comme eux, voué à une vie de haine et de malfaisance… A prendre les âmes des voyageurs… Comme nous »_

Vivi sauta littéralement sur les genoux de Luffy quand un coup de tonnerre (ou de hache ?) retentit en même temps que les dernières paroles de Robin. Celle-ci semblait plutôt fière d'elle et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Vivi tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que Luffy essayait de la retirer de ses genoux. Lui n'était pas du tout affecté par l'histoire. A coup sûr il n'avait rien comprit. Décidément Robin était une excellente oratrice !

Cachant mes mains qui seraient convulsivement ma veste en signe de nervosité, je lançais un regard à Robin, qui n'avait pas bougé. Quand elle vit la position de Luffy et Vivi, elle se permit de lâcher un petit rire. Cela me calma et je joignis mon rire au sien. Vivi retrouva enfin le plancher des vaches tandis que Luffy riait bêtement. Elle nous avait fichu une sacrée trouille avec son histoire. Mais bon, tout le monde savait que de tels êtres ne pouvaient exister. J'entrepris donc de calmer Vivi, pendant que Luffy félicitait Robin pour sa prestation terrifiante (« d'après la tête des filles parce que moi j'aimerais bien rencontrer ses trucs, et les mettre dans un aquarium et… », décidemment il était complétement à côté de la plaque).

Maintenant il ne pleuvait plus, et même si le terrain était accidenté nous pouvions partir. Nous remballâmes donc nos affaires, puis sortîmes de notre abri de rocailles. Le sable était devenu spongieux sous nos pas, et les rochers étaient bien trop glissants pour que nous nous y aventurions. Nous entreprîmes donc un grand détour pour pouvoir retourner au car sans embûche. Robin prît la tête de notre petit groupe pour nous retrouver.

Il n'était alors que quinze heure mais le soleil semblait déjà se coucher. Le ciel était très gris et la luminosité plutôt faible pour un mois de juillet qui promettait d'être radieux. Nous étions tous nerveux, aucun de nous ne pipait mots. Chacun ruminant ses pensées, nous nous enfonçâmes sans nous en rendre compte plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle qui semblait si accueillante dans la matinée nous paraissait dorénavant hostile. Il me semblait même entendre les arbres bruisser doucement alors qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Je n'avais de cesse de me répéter que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais je n'arrivais qu'à moitié à me raisonner.

Alors que nous repassâmes pour la troisième fois consécutive devant le même chêne, Vivi soupira bruyamment et s'y adossa. Nous nous arrêtâmes aussi, découragés par notre manque de sens de l'orientation quelque peu inexistant. Alors que les filles se penchaient sur notre plan bien inutile entre nos mains et que Luffy faisait le zouave, il me semblait entendre un petit ricanement. Pas grand-chose, oh non, juste un petit rire que je fus la seule à entendre. Apparemment mon esprit avait été un peu plus affecté que prévu par l'histoire de Robin. Commençant à paniquer je retournais avec les autres qui s'éloignaient un peu. Je me concentrais sur les entrelacs de lignes dépourvues de sens à mes yeux. Heureusement, Robin semblait savoir en déchiffrer le sens. Nous reprîmes donc notre route, toujours un peu abattu (sauf Luffy, qui courait après un papillon comme le débile profond qu'il était). Bien sûr, comble de malchance, il n'y avait aucun réseau, donc aucun moyen d'appeler de l'aide ! Qui avait eu la brillante idée de venir déjà ? A oui, moi. La prochaine fois je me tairais et resterais tranquillement chez moi. Ça m'apprendra à avoir des projets !

C'était en continuant à remuer mes sombres pensées que je rentrais dans Vivi qui s'était arrêtée brusquement. Je levais les yeux vers elle mais ne lut que de l'incompréhension et de la peur dans ses yeux bleus. Je l'interrogeais du regard pendant que Robin lui serrait affectueusement le bras pour l'apaiser. Elle balbutia qu'elle avait vu une ombre glisser entre deux troncs (fraichement coupés au vue de leur aspect vert). Je lui assurais que ce n'était qu'un inoffensif petit animal. Mais comment rassurer quelqu'un quand on est soi-même en proie au doute ? Elle sembla toutefois s'en contenter et nous reprîmes notre marche.

Au bout d'une heure, nous étions toujours perdus. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'à peine dix-sept heure. Au moins le sol était un peu plus sec, facilitant notre progression. Mais nous nous étions profondément enfoncés dans la forêt et épuisés comme l'on était, il nous semblait impossible de continuer. Nous nous assîmes sur un rocher et sortîmes de quoi se remplir le ventre, enfin, surtout celui de mon imbécile de petit ami. Nous restâmes là un bon moment, nous reposant pendant que le jour déclinait de plus en plus. Luffy nous en fit d'ailleurs la remarque. Il était plutôt rare que le jour se finisse si tôt. Nous mîmes cela sur le compte des nuages persistants.

Après une maigre tentative d'humour soldée d'un échec, je me renfonçais contre le tronc du chêne adjacent à notre caillou. Sans plus de cérémonie, je tombais dans une léthargie apaisante. Le silence se fit et chacun sembla se mettre à somnoler. Alors que mes paupières se fermaient sans mon accord, un grand bruit me fit sursauter. Encore un tronc d'arbre. Tout proche. Mais si l'information m'avait paru insignifiante le matin même, maintenant elle me plongeait dans l'effroi le plus total. Seulement, les autres semblaient n'avoir rien entendu puisque qu'ils dormaient tous à point fermé. Respirant le plus profondément possible, je tachais de me détendre. Mais je ne parvins pas à me rendormir. Alors, je me levais doucement pour ne pas réveiller mes amis et m'éloigna jusqu'à les perdre de vue. Ils n'allaient pas s'évaporer si je les laissais roupiller seuls, si ?

Je ne revins qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, l'esprit déchargé de toute nervosité par ma petite marche. Une fois arrivée, je vis, ou plutôt je ne vis pas mes amis. Les sacs des filles étaient là, plus celui énorme de Luffy (qu'il avait rempli de bouffe) posés à côté de l'endroit où ils se tenaient plus tôt. Je me mis à crier à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, les appelants de toutes mes forces. Mais seul le bruissement des arbres me répondit.

On me retrouva le lendemain matin, épuisée de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Mes amis n'ont jamais été retrouvés. La police pense à un enlèvement. Moi je ne pense rien, je veux juste oublier. Oublier leurs ricanements sinistres quand j'ai hurlé mon désespoir, quand je me suis mise à pleurer, quand je me suis pelotonnée contre l'arbre en tremblant. Quand j'ai lutté contre le sommeil toute la nuit, écoutant le son régulier d'un arbre qui tombe. De troncs coupés .

Fini ! J'espère que cela vous aura plut, et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire !


End file.
